The Game for Redemption
by Lady Andromeda 465
Summary: The next generation of Meisters and Weapons are here, with a few suffering losses dear and close to their heart, will they be able to defeat the newest evil? Or will the madness take over, and the world slip into chaos? Will Emi and her friends make it out alive? (Rated T for cursing) (Soul x Maka) (Tsubaki x Black Star) (This will probably be changed soon XD)


**Hello my** **galaxies! I am here to present a new story I've been personally really hyped for!**

 **MY FIRST ANIME FANFICTION! With my favorite anime: Soul Eater!**

 **There might be another story coming out, but then again, there might not, because it's of a t.v. show, and I normally like to write** **fan fictions, about stuff that's completed anyways sooo…. that might not be coming for a while lol**

 **This is one of the three stories I've been mentioning for those of you TBY readers.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

She stood at the top of the hill, staring at the kishin down below her as it chased a teenage boy. She smiled with her sharp teeth and jumped off the hill, her arms growing large, red and silver blades. She landed on the demon's back, and sliced her blades in an X motion, effectively loping its head off.

She watched as the bright red soul of the kishin floated up, before reaching for it with her hand and chomping it down in one bite.

The teenager from earlier had stopped running, and was now watching her with a piqued interest. He blinked once, and she was gone. All that was left of her was the image of her ghostly white hair, and bright, burning red eyes.

* * *

Xavier parted his dark amethyst hair so he could look at the giant academy in front of him, the DWMA. His bright blue eyes scanned the area for the girl from last night. After spotting no white haired girls, he walked inside the academy, and asked a teacher where he should go.

They directed him to Lord Death's office, and he was on his way. He looked around on his way there, looking into ginormous classrooms, and the ceiling high above.

Finally, he walked into a hallway with large paifangs that looked like guillotines, then into a large room with the sky on the walls, and large crosses all over the place.

Five people were in the room, seemingly standing in a star pattern, and all of them were arguing. One being a tall man with black hair, and three white stripes, who wearing a black suit with a skull instead of a necktie. Another was a girl with short black hair and white highlights, who wore a black dress with designs of skulls on it and black combat boots. Two were blonde girls that you would be able to tell the were sisters, and they wore the same thing, meaning maroon crop tops, hats, and shorts. The final person was the girl from last night, her red eyes piercing him like daggers, she wore a black leather jacket, an orange shirt, and dark brown jeans.

She cleared her throat, somehow getting the noisy group to shut up, and nodded in his direction. The other four turned in his direction and finally noticed him.

The man with striped hair cleared his throat as well, giving me a quick size io with his orange and yellow eyes, "Welcome to the D.W.M.A., I assume you're the new student? Xavier, correct?"

Xavier nodded, and stripe man did the same.

"Okay, well I'm the headmaster of the academy, Lord Death, but that's technically my father, so everyone calls me Kid. Emi and Miyako will give you a tour around the school and show you to your classes-"

"But dad! What about the-" The black haired girl whined.

"We will talk about this later." Kid hissed.

She pouted as the white haired girl walked past Xavier, gesturing for the two to follow her. Both of them hurried out of the room, quick to follow and left the three adults there.

"So… Who's who?" Xavier asked, gesturing to the two girls.

The black haired girl pointed to herself, "I'm Miyako, and that's Emi-"

"But only family gets to call me that, so call me Emily." The white haired girl interrupted.

"I remember seeing you last night, you killed that kishin." Xavier pointed out.

Emily looked at him, "So you were the guy running from it? Then what are you doing here?"

"My partner died, and no one wanted to be my parter after that… So I got transferred here, and I hope to find a new one." Xavier replied quietly, seeing a pained look in Emily's eyes.

Miyako gave him an interested look, "So you're a meister. Okay, makes sense, but what kind of weapons do you handle?"

"I can work with a kinda large group, but I'm best with scythes."

Miyako gasped, "Hey maybe you and Emi could be partners! She can turn into a scythe-"

"For one, don't call me Emi, and two, I work alone." She began to walk away, before passing, looking behind her, and replying, "See ya around, Xavier." Then continued to walk away, disappearing around a corner.

Xavier frowned, "What's happened with her?"

But before Miyako answered, the bell rang, and Xavier got caught up in the crowd, and lost her. Somehow, he had gotten to his class, with his teacher looking… Well, different than normal people. He had light grey hair, bright green eyes, with stitches near his left eye, and a ginormous bolt sticking out of his head.

In a monotone voice, he asked, "And who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Xavier, a new student." Xavier replied.

"Weapon or Meister?"

"Meister." Xavier calmly said, "And before you ask, my weapon of choice is a scythe."

"Well, I'm Professor Stein, you can sit over there." Stein said, pointing to a seat near the back. Giving Xavier a large (semi-insane) smile, "And boy, do I have the partner for you."

Xavier gave Stein a weird look as he walked to his seat, hearing people in the rows whisper to each other. Class began easily, but got interrupted when Emily walked into the room, a black backpack hanging off one of her shoulders.

"Ah, Emi, you're late." Stein said as he gave her an unamused look.

She shrugged, "Sorry, heard there was a kishin outside, and I was hungry, can you blame a girl?"

Stein sighed, "Just go take a seat, you have a new partner."

Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on Xavier. They changed from surprise to a glare.

"I refuse to have a partner." She growled.

"Look, I know you're still hung on-"

"Don't you dare say his name." She hissed.

"You need a partner." Stein shot back.

"I do not! I can be like Justin Law!"

"It's required by Lord Death that you have a partner."

Emi sighed, "Fine, fine, whatever, let's just continue with this damned class." She walked up the stairs and sat in the empty seat next to Xavier.

* * *

 **Well, that was the first chapter!**

 **IDK why, but rereading this it seems half-assed about three-fourths the way XD**

 **tbh, whatever XD**

 **if you enjoyed, well, tell me in the reviews! if this gets good feedback then i'll be sure to continue it! if not, then well, it shall be continued next year XD**

 **oh, and no one give me shit, because I haven't read the manga's and I've only watched the anime, but I plan on watching the manga soon.**

 **okay, so that's all… i think**

 **I'll see you all later!  
**

 **Peace Out**

 **-Lady A**


End file.
